Mall Chase
In this scene, While the girls go shopping, We sense some thieves or even villains, and goes for a mall chase, so they won't find them in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later Our heroes reached the mall and goes inside) '''Skipper:' Well there's something, you don't see that everyday. Private: That's a weird castle here. Kowalski: '''I don't think it's a castle. '''Rico: (Blabbering) Sir Handel: That looks new to me! Anais: It looks like a castle here. Eddy: It does kind of look like it. Amy Rose: ''' Pretty Palace, That's kinda pretty. '''Rapheal: Even a tower here. Skarloey: It looks like a shopping mall. Duncan: Maybe it looks like West Edmonton Mall here. Double-D: West Edmonton Mall is the world's largest mall in Canada. Tommy Himi: Even St. Laurent mall. Diancie: Tell me. Who does this castle belong to? Ash Ketchum: It's not a castle. Serena: It's a Shopping Mall. Bonnie: A place to go shopping! Emerl: What is shopping? Xion: A Place that make things shopping. Mordecai: Yeah, like shopping food store, cloth store or jewelry store. Agumon: Shopping, That's nice and amazing! Private: Even to buy cute things! Kiva: Yes, even buy things. Mesmo: '''Going shopping and buy things?! '''Glurt: '''Yeah, that's right! '''Takato Matsuki: My parents and I have our own store. Emerl: Oh really? Takato Matsuki: Yup, a Barkey store is my house and our store. Davis Motomiya: Maybe you should invite us here. Veemon: I really like to come to the bakery shop too. Mimi Tachikawa: I would love to come to you're house that has a bakery shop, Takato. Palmon: I love to go too. Tai Kamiya: Don't forget about me. Takato Matsuki: Sure thing. When we're taking a day off soon. Agumon: Can you like remind us. When we're done. Takato Matsuki: I'll try. Emerl: So what shopping you can buy? Emily: Like t-shirts and shorts. Hiro: '''Or even sports things! '''Sir Handel: Yeah, I was right about that. Tai Kamiya: '''You can hear that going to the mall. '''Flain: And even with flameful things to go with. Anna: Flain, can you please stop teasing. Zorch: Sorry. Veemon: '''Zorch, that was not a kind of a joke. '''Rich: '''What kinds a place to go shopping? '''Diancie: What is this called shopping? Bonnie: You don't know what shopping is? Riku: Well not really. Terra: Same here. Magnifo: This place is amazing. Hoogi: You said it. Aviva: So, that's a shopping mall. Omi: Yep, I love shopping. Shuff: Indeed, We love to see cool things. Goofy: '''That is a big shopping mall here. '''XJ-5: Well how this place is to go shopping? Diancie: No! Serena: Well! Let's go shopping! Why don't you forget about Xerneas for a while? Zoe Orimoto: '''Yeah, Shopping will be Brilliant idea! '''Daggett: But we able to find Xerneas, before the thieves find them! Kiva: Later will find Xerneas, okay. Diancie: I understand. I will allow this shopping. Serena: Now that's a relief. Thanks! Skipper: So did we and the others! Lunk: Oh boy, what an attempter. Luke: Me too! (All the heroes Laughter) Bonnie: Okay. Come on! Serena: Wait for me! Sandy: Don't forget about me. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, Let's go Palmon! Palmon: You said it! Kiva: '''Oh, this shopping experience is going to be fun! '''Sora Takenouchi: Let's get Dressed and become beautiful! Biyomon: Let's have fun! Rika Nonaka: Don't start the Party without us girls! Renamon: You'll better go with us! Zoe Orimoto: Same here! Yolei Inoue: Let's go! Hawkmon: Me too! Rika Nonaka: Okay. Zoe Orimoto: Let's do it. Pinkie Pie: Come on. let's get something to wear! Rarity: '''Let's get this fashion things started! (So the girls rushed to go shopping) '''Emerl: Have fun. Mrs. Botsford: Becky there you are, so ready for shopping? Becky: Well all right then, come on bob! (Becky and bob walks with her parents and TJ) Kristoff: Well that was a relief for a mall. Ash Ketchum: Whoa. They're gone. Clemont: (Glasses shine) They don't miss a beat. Takato Matsuki: Never. Teslo: '''Not even a single beat. '''Zorch: '''So did we. '''Izzy Izumi: So what's for a snack? T.K. Takaishi: I'm getting hungry too. Patamon: Me, too. Matt Ishida: Let's go have a snack. Gabumon: Good idea. Tai Kamiya: '''I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake. '''Anna: Let's go. (The Girls Rushed into the dressing room and looked at fabulous dress) Serena: Awesome! So cute! Pinkie Pie: Wow, that's so party! Rarity: Wow, well you look at that dresses. Rainbow Dash: Come on you girls, let's get dressing! Rarity: Sure thing! (Serena picks up a dress) Serena: Look at this! Bonnie: (She puts on a Cake hat) And this hat, look! Diancie: And shoes! Mimi Tachikawa: '''(She puts on a Roses Hat) I'm look like a Beautiful Roses in my Garden! '''Sora Takenouchi: (Putting her soccer uniforms) Who wants to play Soccer! Yolei Inoue: (Putting her baseball uniforms) Check me out playing Baseball! Rika Nonaka: (Putting her Rockstar uniforms) Check me out Rocking a Guitar! Zoe Orimoto: (Putting her Groovy uniforms) Check me out, I'm Groovy like the 60's! Biyomon: '(She puts on a French Hat) Bonjour! That means Hello in French! '''Palmon: '(She puts on a Japanese Kimono dress) Konnichiwa! That means Good Day in Japanese! '''Hawkmon: That's so French and Japanese! (Serena, Bonnie and Diancie are in Sweet Sugary Costumes) Bonnie: Ta-da! Twilight Sparkle: Let's try something else. (Mane 6 put on gala dresses) Pinkie Pie: I look like famous gala princesses! (Sandy Puts on Heart Shaped Sunglasses) Sandy: I'm feel Lovely, Like a Heart! (Kiva puts on sunglasses) Kiva: '''Hey, look at me I look like a famous movie star! (The Girls giggled) '''Scootaloo: Let's do this! (Serena, Bonnie and Diancie, put on Different Dresses and they have even more fabulous) Apple Bloom: Oh, come on, let's put on our Costumes! Sweetie Belle: Yes! Scootaloo: Let's try nightmare night costumes! (The cutie mark crusaders put on nightmare night costumes) Apple Bloom: Look at me, I'm Frankenstein! Scootaloo: I'm A Werewolf! Sweetie Belle: I'm A Vampire! (The Cutie Mark Crusaders Giggled) Apple Bloom: Let's go swimming! (Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne And Diancie are pretended to at the beach and go swimming) Sweetie Belle: What's next? (Later Diancie Dresses like a Real Princess) Fluttershy: You look like a princess. Mimi Tachikawa: You look so beautiful! Bonnie: Now you look like a real princess! Cool right? Pinkie Pie: Wow, now that's A Coronation Princess! Kiva: I love this costume. Palmon: Me too. (Suddenly Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Leonard appears) Leonard: Princess? Diancie: (Gasps and hides in the curtains) Serena: What, Diancie? Bonnie: Is something wrong? Zoe Orimoto: What's the matter? Rika Nonaka: Did something scared you? Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, it looks like you're acting paranoid. Twilight Sparkle: Diancie, please try to resconsider and avoid it! Scootaloo: Hold the moment! Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! Rarity: What's your problem here, Diancie? (Diancie was shocked to see this) Zoe Orimoto: Who are those Pokémon and a guy dressed up as a wizard?! Twilight Sparkle: Come on girls, Let's go tell the others about that. Sandy: Yeah, let's go! Pinkie Pie: Hey, Wait for me! (The Girls walked, Serena uses a guidebook) Bonnie: Clemont! Shining Armor: Cadance! Princess Cadance: Shining Armor! (The Girls rushed to our heroes) Tai Kamiya: This strawberry milkshake hits the spot. Agumon: And this Cinnamon Roll is delicious. Emerl: Hey girls. Elsa: '''So, how'd it go? '''Gmerl: How's your changing dress? Sora Takenouchi: That was fun. Rika Nonaka: Pretty nice. Zoe Orimoto: '''It was pretty good. '''Sonic: (In Thomas' voice) I'm glad to hear it. Clemont: Are you done shopping? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we are. Louie: Where have you been? Micaiah: So where is the dress shop? Gator: Yeah, but who? Bonnie: No, not yet. Ash Ketchum: Hurry up already. Krader: This is Taking a While! Kraw: Come on we haven't got all day. Skipper: '''At this rate, we'll be capture by the villains if Kiva and the girls don't hurry up! '''Rico: (Blabbering) Hiro: Come on, this is taking a while. Dudley Puppy: That's way too long. Daggett: Well, this is taking too long. Serena: We're comparing prices before we buy. Twilight Sparkle: '''We're just finding some dresses. '''Rarity: And even to make look fabulous. Pinkie Pie: '''And we are having fun with these dresses! '''Kiva: '''Yeah, I just want to get the heart shaped sunglasses. '''Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Kraw: '''You're kidding right? '''Balk: Wow, you have got to be kidding me. Princess Cadance: Look up there! Seismo: What is that? Mimi Tachikawa: That's an Odd looking thieves. Palmon: They be the thieves again. (Diancie Looks at 3 carbink servants and leonard) Palmon: '''What are they? (Diancie starts chasing in pursuit, 3 Carbink servants and Leonard starts Chasing) '''Ash Ketchum: Diancie?! Bonnie: Hey! Emerl: What's going on up there?! Shining Armor: Uh, hey Diancie?! Keswick: Wait for Me! Patamon: Don't Forget about us! (Diancie was running around in circles) Diancie: They found me! Aqua: Who?! Joe Kido: Thieves?! (They continue chasing, bumping Bonnie, Clemont and Ash Ketchum, And Merrick hits Ash and fell down) Matt Ishida: You okay? Becky: Uh oh! sounds like trouble! Mr. Botsford Becky, Where are you going? Tj Botsford: Yeah, we got shopping to do. Becky: I'm just going to the toy store, be back soon, (They arrived at the toy shop, She and Bob Transforms) Word Up! Eddy: Come on! Knuckles: Let's hurry up! Footi: '''Let's go! (Diancie Passes the people, so to Leonard, Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, They Continue hopping) '''Eddy: Come on! My nose runs faster! (Edd grumpily quickens his pace) Seismo: Uh, Watch out for the Shopper! Double-D: Eddy, look out! (Ash and the other heroes Accidently bumped into a shopper and throws soccer stuff) Flain: I Got it! Hoogi: '''Me too! '''Gmerl: Oops. Emerl: Gotcha! Donkey Kong: '''Like a Football! (Ash, Bonnie and Serena Catches soccer stuff) '''Flain: Still don't got it. Hoogi: '''No good. '''Dudley Puppy: Darn, so close. Diddy Kong: Darn. Alvin: Next time, try again. Fluttershy: Oh, we're sorry. Vulk: Touchdown! Thanks Shopper! Takato Matsuki: '''Honestly Shopper, It was an accident. '''Tai Kamiya: Sorry. Shopper: Nice save! (Ash Gives a soccer gift to him) Shuff: '''Thanks! '''Flurr: '''You're Welcome. '''Rainbow Dash: Don't mention it. Agumon: No problem. Emerl: Now let's go save Diancie! (Diancie Continued hopping, along with 3 Carbink servants and Leonard, while Ash & Other heroes rushed to look for Diancie) Tai Kamiya: C'mon guys! Hurry! Mordecai: Dude. This mall is huge and Diancie could be anywhere. Ash Ketchum: Where'd they go? Spike the Dragon: I Don't know. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's difficult to find her. Duck: Looks like some thieves are coming. Mesmo: '''I can't think about searching for Diancie. '''Applejack: '''Maybe, we should have just run away with them. '''Twilight Sparkle: It looked crazy, Diancie is running from some guys! Serena: Look! up there! The Chief: What is that?! Joe Kido: That's strange. Koichi Kimura: What's Strange? (They look at Diancie and The 3 Carbink servants, also leonard who was chasing) Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders and Ashes! '''Percy: '''Bust my Buffers! '''Theodore: What are they? Kari Kamiya: Who is that wizard? Tentro: Some baddies? Martin Kratt: '''Zackbots. '''Tentomon: '''What are Zackbots. '''Chris Kratt: '''Zach Varmitech's Henchman. '''Renamon: More enemies? Serena: Oh no. Who are those Pokémon? Bonnie: Friends of the thieves, I'll bet! Gumball: '''Oh maybe some bad guys? '''Zorch: Or Even The Nixels? Kraw: '''Or Even D.O.O.M. Henchman? '''Keswick: Or could Be The Dazzlings? Omi: '''Jackbots I tell ya! '''Kirby: '''Poyo? '''Kiva: '''Or maybe they could be Diancie's servants? '''Skipper: '''Sounds a little preposterous, Kiva. But just in case, we need to help her! '''Ash Ketchum: Skipper's right, we've gotta help! Simon: Yeah but how? T.K. Takaishi: Think anything of Ideas?! Scorpi: '''Clemont, Do you have any inventions that we can use? (Clemont flashes his glasses) '''Clemont: Just leave everything to me! The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on, Let's go! (He Activates the gear and Aipom arm is activated and checks in Clemont's backpack searching, found A super-stretch ladder) Huey: '''Wow! '''Dewey: That's Incredible! Louie: What is that suppose to be? Spike the Dragon: That's A Ladder. Zorch: That's not a normal ladder, It's a Special Ladder! Magnifo: '''That's a magic ladder to me! '''Princess Bubblegum: '''Wow Magnifo, You know that right. '''Magnifo: '''Yes, we know it's a magic ladder. '''Clemont: Presenting my super-stetch ladder! All Right! Get on, Ash! Emerl: We're coming with you too, Ash! Flain: '''We're coming too! '''Krader: Yeah! Teslo: Count me in! Flurr: I don't have hands, but that's okay, I can fly and find Diancie. Gobba: We're coming too! Kraw: Same here! Veemon: Be Careful guys! Davis Motomiya: Mixels, you'll be careful! (As Ash, Emerl, Flain, Krader, Kraw, Gobba and Teslo get on the ladder) Ash Ketchum: Right! Emerl: Let's stop those thieves! Clemont: Now. Ready? Ash Ketchum: Ready! Flain: Right! Teslo: Uh, ready for what? Emerl: Activate! (Clemont Pulls the lever, And makes the ladder Higher, Ash, Pikachu, Flain, Krader, Teslo, Gobba, Kraw and Emerl rushed higher as they scream, however it began to wobbly) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, science is so amazing! Emerl: '''I know right! '''Teslo: I'm Feeling Dizzy! Krader: I'm Think I'm gonna die! Or I'm gonna throw up! Flain: Calm down, don't fall off! Flurr: (Starts Flying) I'm not Falling, I'm flying see. Gobba: I can hear that coming! Kraw: Now Let's go and stop them! (As Ash, Pikachu, Flain, Teslo, Krader, Kraw, Gobba, Flurr and Emerl Starts chasing to find Diancie, from Carbink and Leonard, they look at the mall bridge) Flain: Guys, Duck! Teslo: Watch out! Krader: Take Cover! Gobba: Incoming! Kraw: Not the Mall Bridge! Flurr: '''Don't worry, We can catch up to them! (They ducked the mall bridge as they continue wobbly) '''Ash Ketchum: Okay, Hawlucha! I choose you! (He sends out hawlucha) Flain: Come on Guys, Jump! (As Ash, Flain, Krader, Teslo, Gobba, Kraw, Pikachu, And Emerl Jumped into Hawlucha's leg, they start flying) (Diancie Continue Running from Leonard and the carbink) Emerl: Hey! Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Grab on! Teslo: Hold tight! Flain: Wait up, Princess! Krader: '''We Almost got you! '''Gobba: Come on! Kraw: Catch! Flurr: Fly to safety! (As Diancie Jumps and catches, Carbink and leonard looks at them As he Catches Diancie, Much to Ash's, Pikachu's, Emerl's, Flain's, Teslo's, Flurr's, Gobba's, Kraw's and Krader's joy) Emerl: We Got you princess. Flain: We did it! Teslo: I'm glad that's over! Krader: '''Diancie, Your Safe at last! '''Flurr: Thank goodness. Kraw: That's over with. Gobba: Wahoo, We rescue the Princess! (Leonard and the carbink looked upset, Merrick upsetting knocks) Leonard: Aw dang, We we're so close. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes